Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Light of Hope
by Starlight064
Summary: A lone girl is sent to Hyrule on a quest to discover the truth of her parents' deaths and her identity as a Sailor Senshi. Please don't flame me for throwing in a character from Fire Emblem, I'd greatly appreciate it. Marth/OC pairing. Please R&R!
1. Ch 1: The Mysterious Girl

**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Light of Hope Action/Adventure/Romance**

Rated T for mild violence, mild language and other stuff.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
This is the first time I've written a story that's an anime and video game crossover, so please do not flame me! All comments are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy the story! ^_^

**CHAPTER 1: The Mysterious Girl**

It all began one sunny day in Hyrule. Link was walking through Kakariko Graveyard, his fairy partner Navi flying next to him. He couldn't quit thinking about the strange dream he had the previous night. He kept looking over each gravestone. As he was about to walk by the royal familly's headstone, he heard a tiny squeak beside him. "Hey! Look over here Link!" Navi piped up. "What is it Navi?" he asked, looking around. "Over here! There's a strange light coming from near the Shadow Temple!" Navi replied anxiously. "I can feel an aura coming from that light." Link said calmly. He took out his ocarina and played the Nocturne of Shadow. He appeared next to the medallion warp point. Looking around, he saw a figure of someone laying on the medallion warp point.

Link cautiously walked up to the person. "Look! What's this girl doing here?" Navi asked, turning a light blue. "I don't know Navi. There's something different about her." Link replied with a quick glance. He slowly placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and gently shook her.

The girl slowly began to stir, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "Hey, she's waking up!" Navi said anxiously. The girl finally opened her eyes and saw a fairy floating in front of her face. "Hello! My name is Navi, what's yours?" asked Navi. The girl looked at the fairy with confusion. She just stayed quiet.

Link looked at the girl with concern. _'She doesn't seem to speak much, and she's quiet too.'_ Link thought. "This is my partner Link. I'm his guardian fairy." Navi told her. The girl looked over at Link who smiled kindly.

_'She seems scared, yet sad. Something seems to be bothering her.'_ Link thought worriedly. "She doesn't seem to speak Hylian." Link said to Navi. "Yeah, and she's not from around here either. Her ears are different too." Navi piped up. 'If only I could understand your language, but I don't.' the girl thought, tears begining to stream down her eyes. Link saw the sadness in her eyes, and embraced her in a gentle hug. "Shhh, it's alright. I promise I won't hurt you." he said soothingly.

Mitako wrapped her arms around Link, burying her face in his chest. _'I wish there was some way we could talk to her.'_ Link thought. He gently rubbed her back in a slow rhythm, praying it would help. After a while, Mitako had fallen asleep, still holding onto him. "Maybe Zelda will give her a room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Navi suggested. Link nodded in agreement. He picked the girl up bridal style, careful not to wake her.

Link summoned his horse Epona. He placed the girl in front, mounting the mare behind. He held on tight to her so she wouldn't fall. Link lightly snapped the reins, causing Epona to go into a canter across the field.

Link arrived at the castle, stopping Epona abruptly. He dismounted the mare, still holding the girl. He carried her to the entrance.

"Well hello there Link, going to see Princess Zelda today?" one of the guards asked. "Yes please, it's very important." he replied in a serious tone. "I'll escort you to her. Come with me." the guard said promptly. Link followed him in.

Once inside, Link went directly to the throne room. "Link, what brings you here?" Zelda asked, surprised at his sudden appearance. "Zelda, do you have a guest room available?" Link whispered. Zelda was about to ask what for, when her gaze shifted from Link to the girl in his arms. "Dear goddesses, what happened to her?" she asked with worry. "I'll explain later." Link replied. Zelda nodded, and lead him to a nearby room. Link laid the girl down on the bed and pulled the covers onto her.

A few hours later, Mitako woke up. She could hear a strange melody being played nearby. Slowly she sat up, letting out a yawn. "Good afternoon! Hope you slept well." said a female voice. Mitako looked around, her gaze stopping on the face of a woman wearing a beautiful pink dress, matching heels with gloves, and a gold headpiece with a ruby in the center. She too had pointed ears. "Ima nanji desuka?" Mitako asked, rubbing her eyes with her hand. The woman just gave her a curious look. "I am Princess Zelda. What is thy name?" Zelda asked kindly. "Watashi no namae Mitako." the girl replied shyly, yet still nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Mitako." Zelda said, smiling sweetly.

Mitako gave a slight nervous smile, sighing wearily. "It's alright, you're safe here." Zelda assured her. Mitako slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with her hand. She nodded in reply. Mitako could still hear the music playing. She looked around, trying to find out where it came from. Zelda saw Mitako avert her gaze from her, as if searching for something.

"What's wrong Mitako?" Zelda asked curiously. Mitako closed her eyes, concentrating on the music. Zelda watched her closely, observing her actions. Mitako stared at the window, concentrating on the melody. She started humming the first few notes, then began to sing;

_"Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
Naite hanashita Akai me wo."_

Zelda could hear the sadness in Mitako's voice. _'Such a beautiful song. She must be very lonely.'_ she thought.

_"Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?  
Kieta warashi wa sou shitteru.  
Dakara kanashii yume wo miru."_

Zelda couldn't help but listen to the song. Mitako could feel fresh tears begin to slide down her face. Her suddenn lack of curiousness was quickly replaced with a look of longing.

[Author's Note: The song Summer Star Lullaby comes from Naruto, so all credit goes to the original creator. No worries, I'm just using it for this story and nothing else.]

Zelda walked over towards Mitako, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Mitako looked up at Zelda, a look of uncertainty in her starry blue eyes. "Are you alright?" Zelda asked concerned. Mitako let out a sad sigh. She was still a bit shaky from before, yet something told her to trust Zelda. "No, I'm not alright." she replied, somewhat nervously. "Where am I?" Mitako asked shakily. "You're here in my castle. This is the land of Hyrule." Zelda replied, smiling kindly. Mitako gave Zelda a somewhat nervous smile. "It's not every day that someone like you comes around." Zelda said sweetly.

"That is very true." said a second female voice. Both Zelda and Mitako turned their gaze towards the older woman. "Impa, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked. The older woman had gray hair tied back in a bun, soft brown eyes, and wore her usual Shiekan attire. "I heard Link come in the throne room not too long ago. So, I came to see what was going on." Impa replied. "Who is this?" she asked, her gaze shifting from Zelda to the other girl.

"Watashi no namae Mitako." Mitako said, bowing slightly. "I am Impa, nursemaid to Princess Zelda. I am the Sage of Shadow, and a survivor of the Shiekah." Impa said, returning the bow. "I see this must be one of your customs." she said observantly. "I'm sorry for confusing you with my native language." Mitako said apologizing. "It is alright, I can tell you aren't used to ours yet." Impa replied.

Mitako nodded in reply. The door to her room had opened, and in walked Link. He quickly shut the door behind him. "Hello, I was just coming to check in on our guest." he said, bowing to both Zelda and Impa. "That's very thoughtful of you Link!" Impa said with a small, kind smile.

Link walked over to Mitako's bedside, sitting down in a nearby chair. "How are you doing?" Link asked. "I...I'm fine." she replied, still feeling a bit nervous.


	2. Ch 2: Meeting the Royal Family

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Royal Family**

"How did you come to Hyrule?" Impa asked curiously. "I can explain," Link said. "I was walking through the graveyard, when this strange blue aura started glowing on the medalion warp point near the Shadow Temple. I went up to see what it was, and that's when I found Mitako." he told her. Impa nodded in understanding. "I was somehow sent here by some woman who says she was a goddess." Mitako said, her voice a bit shaky.

"Which goddess?" Link asked. "I think her name was Nayru." Mitako answered. "Why would Nayru send you here to Hyrule?" Zelda asked curiously. "We will know in time. I believe we should let her rest." Impa replied. Zelda nodded, smiling kindly as she walked out the door. Impa had already left. Link turned to Mitako. "I'll see you later. Hope you feel better soon." he said, walking out the door.

Once everyone was gone, Mitako laid back down on the bed and fell asleep. _'I wish I knew how to speak their language.'_ she thought sadly.

Later that night, the moon began to rise as the stars shone brightly in the sky. Somewhere over at Lake Hylia, a small star with a light blue aura began to fall from the sky, landing by the lone tree near the medallion warp point.

_"Starlight...awaken O great Guiding Light of the Stars..."_ said a mysterious voice.

Someone had picked up the small glowing object that landed near the tree. "Hmm, rather interesting. Who might this 'Guiding Light of the Stars' be?" Shadow Link questioned as he studied the object in his hand. He sat down by the tree, watching the moon reflected on the water's surface, lost in thought.


	3. Ch 3: Yours to Hold

**Chapter 3: Yours to Hold**

_*Please help me...it's so dark...*_ a mysterious voice sent telepathicly.

Mitako kept tossing and turning, for she couldn't sleep. She hugged the blanket tightly around her shoulders, shivering froom the cold night air.

_*Where are you?*_ she sent back. Mitako could tell the voice was in distress.

(Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is called "Yours to Hold" by Skillet. Yes it is a christian rock band.)

The voice began to fade into the darkness. As it slowly disappeared, it said but one last thing.

_*Watch the sky tomorrow night. Follow the light towards the location. There you will find what you seek.*_

_*Matte, kudasai!*_ she sent back, hoping to hear a reply, but the voice had gone.

*****[In the World of Dreams]*****

Mitako was walking through a forest. It was dark with only the moon and stars as her only source of light. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept walking. Slowly she let out a weary sigh, for she couldn't help but feel lost.

_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

She followed the lone path until she found that it split into two directions up ahead. She was confused, for there wasn't a sign saying where each one went.

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_'Where do I go? I...I can't just go both ways.'_ she thought, shaking nervously. Both paths looked as if they went to the same place, yet she wasn't sure.

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

She fell on her knees, buried her face in her hands and cried, for she was scared. "I don't like being alone!" she said sobbing.

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I_

_could be the one to hold you_

"You're not alone." said a mysterious voice.

Mitako felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Yes I am. Nobody cares about me."

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

She stayed like that for a while, unsure of what to do.

"I care about you." the voice said kindly.

Mitako looked up into the stranger's face, seeing the young man's kind sapphire eyes.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

The stranger took his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's alright, I'm here with you." he said reassuringly.

The young man helped Mitako to her feet, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. Mitako returned the embrace, not wanting to let go. She buried her face on his shoulder, crying as her whole body shook in fear.

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe." he consoled. Mitako timidly looked up at his face, tears still falling down her face. He could see that she was afraid. Slowly, he lowered his face until it was mere inches away from hers. "I promise to never leave your side." he whispered to her. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her.

After a few moments, he let go of her. "Wh-who are you?" Mitako asked shyly. "I am Prince Marth Lowell of Altea." he said, bowing to her. "What is your name?" he asked. She hesitated a bit. "Um, I'm M-Mitako." she replied timidly, her face slightly turning pink. Marth smiled kindly. "'Tis an honor to meet you." he said.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

"Come, I will go with you." he said, holding out his arm. Mitako took it willingly, as they both went down the path to the right, as the stars lit the way towards their destination.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Night had come as the stars shone brightly in the sky. Slowly, Mitako opened her eyes and woke up. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand, carefully getting out of bed. She went to the balcony and sat on her knees. She could feel the heavy burden weighing down on her soul, like heavy iron chains.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, bowed her head, and folded her hands. She sat there silently, tears falling down her face.

"Dear goddesses, please tell me why I am here. I...I just feel so lost! All I ask is for some sign of what I am to do." Mitako prayed. A soft, warm ray of light began to surround her. Three voices began to speak from above.

"O child of light, do not fear." Din said kindly. "Thou hast been chosen, for a great darkness is spreading." Farore told her. "Thy quest hast begun." Nayru said gently.

Mitako looked up to the sky, tears still falling down her face. "Thou must go to Lake Hylia. There you will go through the first of three trials. The first is of courage, second is strength, and the last is heart." Din explained. "Go forth Mitako, for there is something which belongs to thee. It awaits thee at the lake." Farore finished, all three voices fading away with the light.

Mitako sat there silently, staring up at the night sky. She could still feel the tears falling down her face. "I hope I'm not too late." she said shakily.

After what seemed like a long time, Mitako felt something land on her shoulder. "You alright Mitako?" said a tiny voice. She looked around slowly. "Wh-who's there?" Mitako asked. A small midnight blue colored fairy flew in front of her face. "Hello, I'm Twinkle and I'm your guardian fairy!" said the fairy happily. Mitako smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you, Twinkle." she replied.

"Goodness, it's late. You sould get some sleep." Twinkle said, realizing the time. Mitako nodded in reply, stiffling a yawn with her hand. "Hai, oyasuminasai." she said to the fairy. Mitako went back inside and layed back down in bed, covering herself up with the sheets. "Oyasuminasai, Mi-chan." Twinkle replied as she flew towards the pillow and joined Mitako, both falling asleep as the night went on in peace.

The sun began to rise the next morning. Mitako let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. She had began to slowly wake up and opened her eyes. She sat up and listened closely. "Good morning Mi-chan!" Twinkle said cheerfully, fluttering near Mitako's face. "Shhh, kikimasu." Mitako whispered. She could hear the faint sound of someone playing the piano. She got out of bed and put on her freshly clean clothes, which to her resembled a school uniform, then her short brown ankle-length boots. Afterwards, she walked out of the room in a trance-like state towards the place where the music came from. As she walked, she began to sing to the melody.

_"Here a goddess of happiness cries,  
an endless timeless lullaby._

_Sings her song of the dreams she has,  
the sadness fills her eyes._

_End of love,  
love is gone.  
No more dreams to dream about,  
so life is done._

_If it's so,  
cut the thread.  
It's time to let it go._

_Tears they flow to the thirst of the gods.  
The oceans roars drowned out by rain._

_Blameless wolf carries on alone.  
The silence now surrounds him._

_Sooner than,  
dreaming ends.  
Morning of the dawn will bring another day._

_Turn around,  
(and) you have found,  
a different place to dream."_

(Author's Note: The song she sings is the english version of Nocturne from Castlevania Symphony of the Night.)


	4. Ch 4: Under the Moonlight Part 1

**Chapter 4: Under the Moonlight Part 1**

A lone figure was playing a mysterious Nocturne on the ebony piano, his fingers gracefully flowing across the keys. The melody filled the dark, empty halls, a mix of sadness and enchantment. As he played, he could hear someone singing along to the music.

He kept listening for the voice, for he had not heard such lovely singing in all his life. He played the next verse of the song, listening closely. A small mysterious smile crossed his face. _'She sings like a dove in spring.'_ he thought. He knew not why, but something about her made him want to know who she was.

He heard her walking down the hall, for he could sense her getting closer to the room. As the figure finished the song, he had taken that chance to hide in the shadows.

The figure heard the door open up, for there he saw her, the one who had been singing to his music. He stood there for a long time, studying her closely. From what he could see, she was trembling, a mix of fear and nervousness were evident in her starry blue eyes.

The lone figure heard her speak. "Welcome m'lady." he greeted her as he bowed. She looked around in confusion, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dim light. Clack! the door had shut behind her, making the room much darker. "Wh-who are y-you?" Mitako asked timidly. The lone figure slowly stepped forward towards her. "I am Prince Ashala." he replied.

Mitako could barely see the outline of the man who stood before her. He was slightly taller with a strong muscular body and thin frame. He had long black hair down to his broad shoulders, his eyes a deep blood red. He wore a long-sleeved crimson shirt. Around his neck was a black cape which rested upon his shoulders, covering his mouth. He had on a pair of black pants with matching boots. Upon his back was a pair of black wings that seemed to almost blend in with the surroundings.

"What is your name?" Ashala asked curiously. "I...I'm M-Mitako. It's an ho-honor t-to m-meet you, A-Ashala-sama." Mitako replied, giving a slight bow of respect. Ashala's mouth turned into a slight smile of amusement behind the cape.

Link had woke up and got ready for the day. He walked out of the room with his sword and shield strapped to his back. "Good morning Link!" Navi said happily. Link smiled as he heard the tiny voice of his fairy partner. He made his way towards Mitako's room and knocked on the door. "Good morning Mitako!" he said cheerfully. No one answered. Link tried again, yet still no answer.

"Maybe she's still asleep?" Navi suggested, fluttering above his shoulder. Link shrugged in reply as he grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open. "Mitako, wake up!" he said, approaching the bed. He saw that it was neatly made with a few wrinkles. "Where could she have gone off to?" Navi asked in confusion. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Link replied cautiously.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Navi piped up. Link turned towards the door, listening closely. "Sounds like someone's singing." he said with a slight frown. He walked out of the room and followed the voice. _'I hope she's alright.'_ Link thought in worry.

Outside the dark hallway, Shadow Link waited silently against the wall next to the door. He could hear the two people talking, one a female, the other whom Shadow Link assumed was an older male. He could sense the man's strong, negative aura. _'Who is this guy and what could he want with her?'_ he thought curiously.

Mitako stared at the floor, trembling in fear. Ashala removed his cape and tossed it aside, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, taking it off as well. "Tell me, what brings you here to this place?" he asked as he approached her slowly. Mitako shakily lifted her head up, her gaze stopping on his strong, muscular chest. "Um, I...I heard music playing and sang along. I was just w-wondering where it came from, s-so..." she trailed off as she tried to look away, her face turning bright red. Ashala placed his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into her deep starry blue eyes.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

He could feel her heart beating rapidly where his left hand rested. "I see, you wished to know who was playing the music." Ashala replied smoothly. Mitako swallowed hard, unable to respond. She stood where she was, frozen in terror.

Mitako took a slow, shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. She kept her gaze on Ashala's face, staring into his deep red eyes. "Why were you playing the music?" Mitako asked curiously, unsure of what she was doing.

Ashala slowly moved his arm and placed it around her shoulders. "Do you want to play the piano?" he asked her. Mitako didn't speak. Ashala gave a small, mysterious smile as he lead her over to the piano.

Mitako sat down on one side of the bench while Ashala sat next to her. He turned his face to look at her. "I'm sorry for scaring you." he apologized. She looked up at his face. "Do you honestly mean that?" Mitako asked.

(Author's Note: The song in this chapter is "No One Knows Who I Am" from the musical Jekyl and Hyde.)

Ashala simply nodded in reply. Mitako gave a small, scared smile. She turned to look at the piano before her, letting out a sigh. Softly, she began to play, pouring her emotions into the melody. As she played, she sang, her voice filled with sorrow.

_"Look at me, And tell me who I am.  
Why I am What I am._

_Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know Who I am._

_It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows Who I am._

_Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?_

_Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am What I am._

_Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows Who I am?_

_Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am..."_

Mitako ended the song, staring at the black and white keys. Ashala's smile had faded. He could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked up at him. "You seem upset. What's troubling you?" he asked in concern. Tears slowly fell from Mitako's eyes as she trembled in fear. She lowered her head in shame and cried.

The Dark Prince gently stroked Mitako's back with his hand as he slowly pulled her closer to him. Mitako dared not speak, for she was too afraid. She laid her head against Ashala's chest, for the pain in her heart was too much to bear.

"I'm scared...!" Mitako whispered shakily. "What are you scared of?" Ashala asked. "I'm scared of knowing what really happened to my parents." she replied.

Ashala hugged her gently, as if she were a delicate flower that would quickly wilt. "I recognize your face." he said to her. Mitako looked up into his crimson eyes as tears spilled from her own. "How do you know me?" she asked in a weak voice.

The Dark Prince stared back at her, somewhat lost in thought. "You were there on the balcony of Saturn's Castle, crying every night." he replied.

Ashala took his free hand, tilting her face up to look at him as tears kept falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry for what my father did. He gave the order for one of his minions to get rid of your father." he said.

He let go of Mitako's face as she looked back at the piano before her. "What about my mother? Did he... have her killed too?" Mitako asked fearfully. "No, he didn't. She passed away when you were born." Ashala replied simply.

She let out a small gasp. "N-no...no!" Mitako cried, tears falling down her face. She once again laid her head on Ashala's chest, trembling in fear. The Dark Prince began to rub her back. "Shh, just relax." he said. Mitako closed her eyes, too scared to move.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

Ashala lowered his face, kissing the top of her head. Mitako just stayed there, for all she heard was the steady beating of Ashala's heart as she kept her ear pressed against his chest.

After several moments had passed, Mitako began to get tired. Ashala continued to rub her back with his hand.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

Mitako let out a yawn. Minutes had passed and she finally fell asleep listening to the soft, steady pulsing of the Dark Prince's heart.

Ashala picked her up, not wanting to disturb her slumber. He carried her over to a dark corner, placing her gently on the bed. He then laid down next to her, kissing her deeply on the lips.

Slowly, Ashala proceeded to wrap his arms around her body, holding her close as he continued kissing her.

********Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle*******

Link kept looking around the castle halls, equipped with his usual weaponry. 'Where could she be?' he wondered worriedly. As he made his way to the courtyard, he sat down on one of the stone benches. He let out a heavy sigh, staring at the ground while lost in thought.

"Are you the Hero of Time?" said a female voice. Link looked up and saw a woman standing before him in a strange uniform with a mini skirt and knee-high boots. Her eyes were a garnet color, her hair a forest green. She held in her hand a tall light purple staff with a garnet-colored orb on the top. "Yes, I am who you speak of." Link replied.

The woman stepped forth, standing a few feet away from Link. "Don't give up hope, for the one you seek may be close by." she said, before disappearing in a dark purple aura. _'Alright, so maybe I haven't searched everywhere.'_ Link thought as he made his way back through the castle. He went down a dark hall and down a flight of stairs which lead to a dark hallway.

Mitako shivered slightly, feeling very cold. Ashala felt her body shaking. He reached his arms over in order to hold her close, but somehow landed on top of her. His head ended up pressed against Mitako's chest.

_Thump, thump, thump... thump... thump, thump..._

The Dark Prince stayed there for a long time, listening closely.

_Thump, thump... thump... thump, thump..._

Ashala could hear the pulsing sound of Mitako's heart, yet he could sense something wasn't right. The Dark Prince ignored the feeling for now. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound.

_Thump... thump, thump..._

Silently, the Dark Prince lifted his head and kissed Mitako down the left side of her neck, stopping where he could feel her heart beating beneath his lips. _'She's so beautiful, such a delicate flower.'_ he thought.

Dark Link silently vanished into the darkness of the hall, only to reappear inside the room. He remained in the shadows, quietly making his way to the nearest wall across from where he saw the two figures on the bed.

Mitako let out a yawn. She tried to change positions, but couldn't. Carefully Mitako lifted one hand, feeling something strong and muscular on top of her. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped in shock. Ashala simply gave a slight wicked smile seeing her reaction. "Had a pleasant nap my dear?" he asked as he stared at her.


	5. Ch 5: A New Warrior Arrives Part 1

**Chapter 4: Under the Moonlight**

A lone figure was playing a mysterious Nocturne on the ebony piano, his fingers gracefully flowing across the keys. The melody filled the dark, empty halls, a mix of sadness and enchantment. As he played, he could hear someone singing along to the music.

He kept listening for the voice, for he had not heard such lovely singing in all his life. He played the next verse of the song, listening closely. A small mysterious smile crossed his face. _'She sings like a dove in spring.'_ he thought. He knew not why, but something about her made him want to know who she was.

He heard her walking down the hall, for he could sense her getting closer to the room. As the figure finished the song, he had taken that chance to hide in the shadows.

The figure heard the door open up, for there he saw her, the one who had been singing to his music. He stood there for a long time, studying her closely. From what he could see, she was trembling, a mix of fear and nervousness were evident in her starry blue eyes.

The lone figure heard her speak. "Welcome m'lady." he greeted her as he bowed. She looked around in confusion, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dim light. Clack! the door had shut behind her, making the room much darker. "Wh-who are y-you?" Mitako asked timidly. The lone figure slowly stepped forward towards her. "I am Prince Ashala." he replied.

Mitako could barely see the outline of the man who stood before her. He was slightly taller with a strong muscular body and thin frame. He had long black hair down to his broad shoulders, his eyes a deep blood red. He wore a long-sleeved crimson shirt. Around his neck was a black cape which rested upon his shoulders, covering his mouth. He had on a pair of black pants with matching boots. Upon his back was a pair of black wings that seemed to almost blend in with the surroundings.

"What is your name?" Ashala asked curiously. "I...I'm M-Mitako. It's an ho-honor t-to m-meet you, A-Ashala-sama." Mitako replied, giving a slight bow of respect. Ashala's mouth turned into a slight smile of amusement behind the cape.

Link had woke up and got ready for the day. He walked out of the room with his sword and shield strapped to his back. "Good morning Link!" Navi said happily. Link smiled as he heard the tiny voice of his fairy partner. He made his way towards Mitako's room and knocked on the door. "Good morning Mitako!" he said cheerfully. No one answered. Link tried again, yet still no answer.

"Maybe she's still asleep?" Navi suggested, fluttering above his shoulder. Link shrugged in reply as he grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open. "Mitako, wake up!" he said, approaching the bed. He saw that it was neatly made with a few wrinkles. "Where could she have gone off to?" Navi asked in confusion. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Link replied cautiously.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Navi piped up. Link turned towards the door, listening closely. "Sounds like someone's singing." he said with a slight frown. He walked out of the room and followed the voice. _'I hope she's alright.'_ Link thought in worry.

Outside the dark hallway, Shadow Link waited silently against the wall next to the door. He could hear the two people talking, one a female, the other whom Shadow Link assumed was an older male. He could sense the man's strong, negative aura. _'Who is this guy and what could he want with her?'_ he thought curiously.

Mitako stared at the floor, trembling in fear. Ashala removed his cape and tossed it aside, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, taking it off as well. "Tell me, what brings you here to this place?" he asked as he approached her slowly. Mitako shakily lifted her head up, her gaze stopping on his strong, muscular chest. "Um, I...I heard music playing and sang along. I was just w-wondering where it came from, s-so..." she trailed off as she tried to look away, her face turning bright red. Ashala placed his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into her deep starry blue eyes.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

He could feel her heart beating rapidly where his left hand rested. "I see, you wished to know who was playing the music." Ashala replied smoothly. Mitako swallowed hard, unable to respond. She stood where she was, frozen in terror.

Mitako took a slow, shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. She kept her gaze on Ashala's face, staring into his deep red eyes. "Why were you playing the music?" Mitako asked curiously, unsure of what she was doing.

Ashala slowly moved his arm and placed it around her shoulders. "Do you want to play the piano?" he asked her. Mitako didn't speak. Ashala gave a small, mysterious smile as he lead her over to the piano.

Mitako sat down on one side of the bench while Ashala sat next to her. He turned his face to look at her. "I'm sorry for scaring you." he apologized. She looked up at his face. "Do you honestly mean that?" Mitako asked.

(Author's Note: The song in this chapter is "No One Knows Who I Am" from the musical Jekyl and Hyde.)

Ashala simply nodded in reply. Mitako gave a small, scared smile. She turned to look at the piano before her, letting out a sigh. Softly, she began to play, pouring her emotions into the melody. As she played, she sang, her voice filled with sorrow.

_"Look at me, And tell me who I am.  
Why I am What I am._

_Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know Who I am._

_It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows Who I am._

_Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?_

_Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am What I am._

_Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows Who I am?_

_Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am..."_

Mitako ended the song, staring at the black and white keys. Ashala's smile had faded. He could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked up at him. "You seem upset. What's troubling you?" he asked in concern. Tears slowly fell from Mitako's eyes as she trembled in fear. She lowered her head in shame and cried.

The Dark Prince gently stroked Mitako's back with his hand as he slowly pulled her closer to him. Mitako dared not speak, for she was too afraid. She laid her head against Ashala's chest, for the pain in her heart was too much to bear.

"I'm scared...!" Mitako whispered shakily. "What are you scared of?" Ashala asked. "I'm scared of knowing what really happened to my parents." she replied.

Ashala hugged her gently, as if she were a delicate flower that would quickly wilt. "I recognize your face." he said to her. Mitako looked up into his crimson eyes as tears spilled from her own. "How do you know me?" she asked in a weak voice.

The Dark Prince stared back at her, somewhat lost in thought. "You were there on the balcony of Saturn's Castle, crying every night." he replied.

Ashala took his free hand, tilting her face up to look at him as tears kept falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry for what my father did. He gave the order for one of his minions to get rid of your father." he said.

He let go of Mitako's face as she looked back at the piano before her. "What about my mother? Did he... have her killed too?" Mitako asked fearfully. "No, he didn't. She passed away when you were born." Ashala replied simply.

She let out a small gasp. "N-no...no!" Mitako cried, tears falling down her face. She once again laid her head on Ashala's chest, trembling in fear. The Dark Prince began to rub her back. "Shh, just relax." he said. Mitako closed her eyes, too scared to move.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

Ashala lowered his face, kissing the top of her head. Mitako just stayed there, for all she heard was the steady beating of Ashala's heart as she kept her ear pressed against his chest.

After several moments had passed, Mitako began to get tired. Ashala continued to rub her back with his hand.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

Mitako let out a yawn. Minutes had passed and she finally fell asleep listening to the soft, steady pulsing of the Dark Prince's heart.

Ashala picked her up, not wanting to disturb her slumber. He carried her over to a dark corner, placing her gently on the bed. He then laid down next to her, kissing her deeply on the lips.

Slowly, Ashala proceeded to wrap his arms around her body, holding her close as he continued kissing her.

********Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle*******

Link kept looking around the castle halls, equipped with his usual weaponry. 'Where could she be?' he wondered worriedly. As he made his way to the courtyard, he sat down on one of the stone benches. He let out a heavy sigh, staring at the ground while lost in thought.

"Are you the Hero of Time?" said a female voice. Link looked up and saw a woman standing before him in a strange uniform with a mini skirt and knee-high boots. Her eyes were a garnet color, her hair a forest green. She held in her hand a tall light purple staff with a garnet-colored orb on the top. "Yes, I am who you speak of." Link replied.

The woman stepped forth, standing a few feet away from Link. "Don't give up hope, for the one you seek may be close by." she said, before disappearing in a dark purple aura. _'Alright, so maybe I haven't searched everywhere.'_ Link thought as he made his way back through the castle. He went down a dark hall and down a flight of stairs which lead to a dark hallway.

Mitako shivered slightly, feeling very cold. Ashala felt her body shaking. He reached his arms over in order to hold her close, but somehow landed on top of her. His head ended up pressed against Mitako's chest.

_Thump, thump, thump... thump... thump, thump..._

The Dark Prince stayed there for a long time, listening closely.

_Thump, thump... thump... thump, thump..._

Ashala could hear the pulsing sound of Mitako's heart, yet he could sense something wasn't right. The Dark Prince ignored the feeling for now. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound.

_Thump... thump, thump..._

Silently, the Dark Prince lifted his head and kissed Mitako down the left side of her neck, stopping where he could feel her heart beating beneath his lips. _'She's so beautiful, such a delicate flower.'_ he thought.

Dark Link silently vanished into the darkness of the hall, only to reappear inside the room. He remained in the shadows, quietly making his way to the nearest wall across from where he saw the two figures on the bed.

Mitako let out a yawn. She tried to change positions, but couldn't. Carefully Mitako lifted one hand, feeling something strong and muscular on top of her. Her eyes opened wide as she gasped in shock. Ashala simply gave a slight wicked smile seeing her reaction. "Had a pleasant nap my dear?" he asked as he stared at her.

[Author's Note: The song Mitako's singing is called, "Let Me In" from the movie Rigoletto.]

Mitako blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dark room. She tried to look around, but the room was pitch black, except for a pair of deep crimson eyes glowing above her. Mitako's whole body trembled in fear as tears began to fall down her face. "Wh-what happened?" she asked in a shaky voice. "You fell asleep, so I brought you here." Ashala replied, running his fingers through her hair. Mitako swallowed hard, too afraid of what he might do.

Shadow Link silently crept up behind Ashala, roughly pressing the tip of his sword against the Dark Prince's back. "Get your hands off of her!" he said in an angry voice. Ashala chuckled a bit, carefully getting up off of the bed. He could feel the tip of a sword digging into his back. "Fine, have it your way then." he replied. Ashala turned back to Mitako. "I look forward to our next encounter, m'lady." he told her before he vanished into the shadows with a smirk.

Shadow Link sheathed his sword as he walked over towards the bed where Mitako was. "Are you alright m'lady?" he asked in concern. Mitako nodded shakily, unsure of who the strange person was. Shadow Link carefully leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Mitako returned the embrace, crying on his shoulder. "Thank you... you saved my life!" she said. "You're welcome. If you ever need me for anything like that again, I'll be nearby, just in case." Shadow Link replied softly. He gently laid Mitako back down on the bed. "Do you promise?" Mitako asked as Shadow Link pulled the covers up over her shoulders. "I promise, sweet dreams M'lady." Shadow Link replied with a small, kind smile. Mitako let out a soft yawn, falling asleep once more. Shadow Link stood against a nearby wall, keeping watch for the remainder of the day.

Meanwhile, Link continued walking down the dark hallway, holding onto his lantern for light. "I wonder where she could've gone?" he questioned. "She's gone this way!" Twinkle said, turning a medium shade of blue. "Hey, how do you know?" Navi asked the other fairy. "I'm her fairy partner, of course." Twinkle replied somewhat obviously. "We'd better hurry, there's no time to argue." Link said to Navi. "Come on, follow me please!" Twinkle said urgently.

Link followed after Twinkle down the hall to a room at the end. He cautiously opened the door and saw a familiar face. Walking inside, Link slowly approached the dark figure. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Shadow Link turned to face Link. "She was being attacked by some strange man with black wings on his back. I told him to leave, so he just vanished with a dark look on his face. The poor girl was frightened to death of him." Shadow Link explained honestly. He then turned back to look at Mitako's sleeping form on the bed. "I told her I would stay close by in case he returned." Shadow Link said simply. Link let out a sigh of relief. "How do I know you're not lying?" he asked his dark-self. "I saw the whole thing. The guy tried to take advantage of her." Shadow Link said. "Thank you for telling me the truth. At least Mitako's safe for now." Link said with a small smile. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do." Shadow Link replied, returning the smile. Link went over to Mitako's bedside, sitting on a chair next to her. He set his lantern down on the small table against the wall, turning the knob down to dim the light a little.

**** (In the World of Dreams)****

Mitako began walking through that same forest from before as the sun shone brightly through the trees. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress with long sleeves and matching heels. In her hair was a silver star hairpin. Around her neck was a matching necklace with a silver star in the middle. She opened it up, for inside it was a picture of her and her parents. _'Oh, how I wish I could see them again.'_ Mitako thought with a sad smile.

She kept walking until she came to a clearing with a small pond. She sat down near the edge for a while, listening to the birds singing. Mitako closed the pendant and dipped her fingers into the cool water, moving them in little circles. She smiled as she watched the small fish swimming around near her.

Moments passed as she sat there. "Konnichiwa, m'lady." said a familiar voice. Mitako saw the shadow of someone standing behind her. She turned to see who it was with a look of surprise, her face turning slightly pink. "Oh, um, konnichiwa, Marth-kun." Mitako replied shyly. Marth walked over and sat down next to her with a kind smile. "You look lovely. That dress makes your eyes sparkle like the stars." he commented. Mitako tried to look away, her face turning a darker shade of pink. "Ano, a-arigatou M-Marth-kun." she replied.

Marth gently placed his arm around her shoulders. "Daijobu Mi-chan, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to embarrass you." he apologized. Mitako looked up at him, feeling a bit shy. She simply gave him a small, shy smile.

"Tell me, how did you find this place?" Marth asked curiously. "Um, I'm n-not really s-sure."Mitako replied shyly. "I used to come here many times whenever I needed to take a break." Marth told her. "From what?" Mitako questioned as she looked up into his deep sapphire eyes.

Marth let out a soft sigh. "Well, mostly from the boring political meetings. They always made me want to fall asleep!" he said with a grin. Mitako couldn't help but grin back, giggling at the thought. "No way, you sleeping through that?" she asked. "Yeah, it's true I would!" Marth replied.

Mitako smiled happily. "I like it here, it's so peaceful." she said, watching the little fish swim around her fingers. "As do I Mi-chan." Marth replied with a kind smile. He looked back at Mitako, who seemed a bit pre-occupied with the pond. Slowly, he leaned in close to her ear. "I hope to see you around more often, Mi-chan." Marth whispered softly. Mitako's face turned slightly pink as he said it. Marth lowered his face close to hers and gently kissed her cheek.

Mitako removed her fingers from the pond, deciding to watch the fish swim around. A light breeze began to blow small strands of her hair in her face. She could hear a soft melody playing as the breeze blew, so she decided to sing along.

_"I love the part in fairytales that's very near the end,  
when all the kingdom cheers for their new queen.  
And all is well, and all is good and everyone belongs And happily there ever after-ing._

_But when I enter the kingdom of dreams And face the promise of all I can be,  
Will they see me as a heroine?  
Tell me, will they let me in?"_

Marth simply listened to Mitako singing. _'Wow, she has such a beautiful voice.'_ he thought in amazement, smiling happily.

_"I love the part when seasons change_

_And winter turns to spring_

_And bright new branches welcome new born blooms_

_The earth makes room for every flower That reaches for the sun_

_The "Glad you've come" is whispered on the breeze_

_But when I enter the spring of my dreams_

_just like the one hour the birds "So-La" sing_

_Will I find my place with a gentleman?  
Tell me will they let me in?_

_And if a heart's breaking_

_a part of me's aching_

_to show them how much that I care_

_but if no one let's me_

_or turns and forgets me_

_then how? How can I share?_

_I love the part in fairytales,  
that's very near the end_

_the princess and the prince proclaim their love_

_and hearts are healed and souls are changed_

_and two blend into one_

_all orchestrated by the stars above_

_But when I stand at the door of my dreams_

_and hear the lonely heart calling for me_

_I could fill that emptiness within_

_if that heart would let me in_

_Won't someone let me in?"_

Marth clapped as Mitako ended the song. "That was beautiful, just like you." he commented with a smile. "Thank you Marth-kun." Mitako replied shyly, her face turning light pink.

Meanwhile, Zelda had walked down the same dark hall and found the room at the end. She silently walked in, seeing Link and Shadow Link standing close by the bed. "Link, what's going on? What happened to Mitako?" she whispered in concern. Link turned to face Zelda with a worried expression. "Some guy with black wings tried to take advantage of her. He said his name was Prince Ashala." Shadow Link explained. "She'll be fine, just let her rest a bit." Link said softly, not wanting to disturb Mitako.


	6. Ch 5: A New Warrior Arrives Part 2

**Chapter 5: Part 2**

"Well, I guess I shall see you later. Perhaps we shall meet again. Please excuse me." Shadow said, giving a slight bow. He began to vanish into the darkness. "Wait, please!" Zelda said quickly, catching him off guard. Shadow turned to face Zelda. "Yes m'lady?" he asked curiously. "Would you like to stay here for the night sir Shadow?" Zelda asked him. "I would be honored, thank you m'lady." Shadow said in reply. "I'll escort him there, you stay with Mitako." Link offered. Zelda nodded in reply. Shadow Link took the opportunity to leave while the others were busy, vanishing into the shadows and back to Lake Hylia.

Once they were gone, Zelda turned back to Mitako. "What happened to you Mitako?" Zelda asked gently. Mitako let out a heavy sigh, trying to recall the memories. "I heard someone playing music, so I followed and came to this room. Th-that's when I m-met him..." Mitako began. "Who was he?" Zelda asked. "His n-name is... P-prince Ashala." Mitako replied somewhat shakily. "Can you describe him to me?" Zelda asked, listening closely. Mitako nodded. "H-he's a demon prince with long black hair, blood red eyes and black wings on his back." she said, her voice filled with fear. "What else happened when you met him?" Zelda asked, gently placing her hand on Mitako's, who in return did the same. "W-well, he invited me to join him at the piano, so I did and sang for him. Afterwards, we talked for a while, but what he told me was sort of upsetting." Mitako paused, taking a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. "Please continue." Zelda said encouragingly. "I had fallen asleep by then, a-and when I woke up..." Mitako trailed off, unsure of what to do. "It's ok, just take your time." Zelda said softly. "When I woke up, I found myself i-in th-this bed w-with h-him l-lying on top of m-me!" Mitako finished, tears spilling from her face as she buried her face on Zelda's shoulder and cried.


End file.
